


thinking i would lose you

by starbombs (stevebvcky)



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party (Band), Starbomb (Band)
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Ninja Ship Party, and brian in crutches, dan and arin are both very concerned about their bandmate that they both have a massive crush on, injured!brian, lots of polybomb kisses!, polybomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebvcky/pseuds/starbombs
Summary: Dan and Arin take a small date to their local Starbucks after work when they get a very frightening call from Suzy.





	1. we close our eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at approximately 4 am on a weekday because my dumb brain literally never stops thinking about little polybomb scenarios ever. so here's one of those scenarios! yay!
> 
> it's a bit sad, but still super fluffy, i promise. warning for brian getting into a pretty bad car crash that puts him in bad shape.
> 
> also: it's mostly egobang for now with polybomb undertones.

Arin happily nods along at what Dan's saying, his head resting in his hands. The two of them are taking some time to themselves for once outside of the recording area. It was a little date, even it was late at night and they were both pretty tired.

They were in the nearby Starbucks, Dan wrapped up in one of his scarves, a jacket over his black shirt. Arin's sitting across from him, a hoodie over one of his Sailor Moon tees. They're both just talking, sipping their drinks occasionally, enjoying one another's company.

Danny takes a sip from his frappucino when Arin's phone starts ringing suddenly. Which, was kinda weird, because the two of them had politely requested that everyone in the office try and not disturb them unless it was an absolute emergency.

Dan blinks as he thinks this and he sets down his cup carefully. He glances up at Arin.

“Woah, woah, Suze, calm down. What's going on?”

Arin's up in an instant, jogging to the exit of the coffee shop, and pushing past the front doors.

“Fuck,” Dan mumbles, throwing out both of their coffees. He pushes past the doors after Arin and finds him leaning against the car that was parked right in front of the Starbucks. Dan furrows his eyebrows, feeling both worried and confused as he quickly walks over to his boyfriend. What the hell was going on?

Arin gulps, his eyes growing big and teary. He pulls his phone from his ear as his shaky fingers press the speaker button.

Suzy's voice is completely shaken with fear, and Dan immediately freezes in his spot. He's never heard Suzy this scared before. “It- It's Brian. He went out to pick up our chinese and he got in an- an accident.”

Arin takes over the phone call again as they both get into the car, Arin following Suzy's directions to the hospital Brian was at. 

When they hang up, the car ride is silent and tense and Dan feels like his entire physical and mental state have suddenly been put on autopilot.

Arin white-knuckles the steering wheel as he drives, the two of them doing whatever they could to hold back the tears that were just threatening to spill over at any second.

Suzy told them that the asshole that had hit Brian from the driver's side had flipped his car, leaving Brian a bloody, unconscious mess that neither Dan or Arin wanted to picture.

Unfortunately, for Dan, the image flooded right into his mind and he flinched, his eyes filling up with tears. He squeezed his eyes shut and he forced himself to focus on where they were headed. He had to keep himself composed for everyone's sake.

They park in the lot of the hospital within ten minutes flat, and when they quickly jog in through the sliding doors, they find Suzy in the waiting room, her eyes red and her makeup running down her face.

Arin and Suzy immediately embrace; Arin tightening his fist into Suzy's shirt. After a quick millisecond, Suzy pulls back to pull Dan into a hug next. When Arin joins in on the hug too, Dan's heart clenches in his chest and he suddenly breaks like a dam.

It's one gut-wrenching, broken sob after another, Dan's head full of nothing but negative thoughts. Dan pulls away from them, all three of their faces now red, puffy, and tear stained.

“Where's Rachel? Audrey?” his voice is rough and it cracks as he mentions the name of Brian's youngest daughter, and he suddenly wants to cry again. Suzy tells Dan that Rachel was on her way down, choosing to keep Audrey at home with a sitter. 

Suzy keeps a hand on Dan's back, running it over his back in gentle strokes. They sit down at the chairs and Suzy lays her head down on Dan's shoulder, Arin with his hand twined snugly with Dan's, rubbing his knuckles softly.

Suzy explains that nobody was allowed back unless they were legitimate blood family, but they'd be able to see him when he woke up. The rest of the grumps eventually show up at different times throughout the night, and they all wait as patiently as they can; all holding hands or speaking in hushed voices.

Dan's shaken awake later on, Arin standing in front of him. “You can go back there now, dude.”

He doesn't know what time it is anymore, but Dan stands on impulse, his head heavy and a few black spots appearing in the corners of his vision. Suzy passes a quick peck on his cheek and he thanks her, finding the room number that Arin instructed him was Brian's.

Dan stands outside the door for a second, his shaking fingers hovering over the doorknob. He takes a deep breath and just goes for it, twisting open the door and stepping inside.

He finds the room partially lit, but there's Brian, right there in the hospital bed. Dan can't help his instant reaction; his hand immediately flies over his mouth and he clenches his eyes shut. Brian's got so many wires and cords running in and out of his body, and bandages practically everywhere his skin would be. The doctor had informed them all of the ribs that had been broken and his left wrist that was also broken. His left eye is swollen and he looks fucking worse than Dan had ever imagined.

He falls into the seat next to Brian, his breath quickening as he manages to calm himself down. Brian stirs in the bed, turning just a bit to find Dan next to him. Dan smiles miserably, his whole body shaking. “Hey asshole,” Brian forces out of his throat, earning a harsh coughing fit.

Dan shakes his head, a real smile just starting to tug at his lips. Dan finds Brian's hand and he holds it, his heart fluttering in his chest.

Dan doesn't hold back now that he's here.

“I thought-” Dan starts, his voice already beginning to fail on him. He looks down at his torn jeans to keep his voice as steady as possible. “I thought I'd lost you, Brian. Suzy was so scared and so was Arin. I thought-” Dan's voice cuts off completely at his next thought, a sob wracking it's way through his chest.

“I thought you were dead.”

Brian shakes his head at him instantly. “No, of course not, Dan.”

Dan concentrates on the warmth in Brian's hand, caressing the skin there softly. Dan sucks in a breath, his voice only continuing to shake. “I love you so fucking much Brian, I can't- I can't lose you.”

“You won't.” Brian says, his voice so deep and so full of promise that Dan just wants to start crying all over again. “I love you, Danny.”


	2. afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the accident, Arin and Dan stick by Brian's side with lots of kisses and laughs in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of polybomb fluff to make up for the last chapter bc i am a complete sap.
> 
> that's literally it.
> 
> ((and also brian in crutches is super cute??))

Arin passed a kiss to both Dan and Brian's cheeks, a smile on his lips as he started walking out of the room they were all in. “I'll see you two in there for lunch, I'm gonna go with Vern to pick it up.”

He's gone in a second, so Dan stays with Brian on the couch where they had just finished an episode of Grumpcade with all three of them. Brian sighs heavily, pushing his fists into the couch, attempting to stand up. 

Dan jumps up instantly, one long arm wrapping around Brian's waist. Brian stands on wobbly legs, and Dan bends over to stand up the crutches. “Jesus, Brian.” Dan says, his tone slightly annoyed.

“The more you stand up on your own and don't give me a warning, the more aggravated I'll become.”

Brian snorts, shifting as comfortably as he can into the crutches. “I'm so scared.”

Dan sighs, keeping his arm tight around Brian's midsection. “I'm serious, Bri. I don't need you getting any more injured then you are already.”

Brian meets Dan's eyes, and he sighs deeply, not missing the immediate look of sadness in his eyes. “I'm alright, Dan. I won't hurt myself.”

And as soon as he says it, Brian shifts his hand a certain way and the crutch falls from under his left arm and Brian's falling to the floor, regardless of Dan's hand around his waist. 

Dan joins him on the floor, and Brian keeps his gaze fixated on the floor. Dan can sense his frustration and unease, so he takes Brian's hand in his and smiles softly. “You spoke too soon, Bri.”

Brian smirks, playfully shoving Dan away. “Fuck you, Avidan.”

Brian's face is flushed as Dan looks over to him, his fluffy hair covering his face. They make eye contact and then Dan's meeting Brian halfway for a kiss. Dan wraps his arm around Brian's waist again to keep him steady.

Brian pulls from him first, his face turning uncomfortable as he repositions himself on the floor. “Let's get up. We can walk around the office until Arin and Vern get back.”

Dan helps him regain his balance again as they stand up, Dan helping Brian with his crutches. Dan keeps his arm tightly wrapped around Brian's midsection this time, sure not to let go.

They walk out to the office and walk around aimlessly, trying to build up some sort of strength in Brian's body.

Dan and Brian either stay silent or make easy, comfortable small talk until Arin and Vernon return, which isn't to long after they start walking around.

Arin and Vernon drop the bags of subs on the table, the smell of the food warm and wafting through the entirety of the office space. Vernon starts setting out everyone's sandwiches, while Arin walks over to where Dan and Brian are. 

Arin places a peck on Brian's cheek and then Dan's and they both smile warmly at him. “Food is ready whenever you two are.” Arin giggles, adding, “How are you holding up, old man?” He gently jabs Brian in the elbow, a smirk on his face.

Brian throws him a sarcastically annoyed look, but he smiles nonetheless. “Dan and I had a little bit of a difficulty after you left, but I'm alive, so I guess that's a good outcome.”

Dan shakes his head, laughing. “It wasn't my fault! You just got up without any warning to me that you were doing so.”

Brian notices Arin's confused expression and he sighs. “I tried to get up and I fell right on my ass.”

Arin's expression shifts from confusion to worried to just plain laughter, which Dan and Brian join in on. Once Arin's recovered from his small laugh attack, he sniffles and places a hand on Brian's shoulder. Giving him his most serious expression, Arin whispers, “Your ass is okay though, right?”

Brian pushes his hand off of him, scoffing loudly. “Fuck you, Hanson.”

Arin hums thoughtfully. “Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?”

Dan interrupts the two of them; Arin left a smiling, giggling mess and Brian smiling too. “I don't know about either of you, but my sub is probably getting cold and I'm hungry.”

Arin breaks out into a genuine, heart-warming smile and then stays by Brian's side, wapping his arm around his middle like Dan had before. 

Before they start walking over to the table where the others are, Arin places his fingers on Brian's chin so they make eye contact. Arin goes in to kiss him, and Brian hums against his lips deeply. Brian keeps a tight hold on his crutches as Arin continues, Arin's hands holding Brian's hips.

They head over to the table after pulling apart, where Dan is just beginning to unwrap his sub. Both Dan and Brian make sure Brian settles into his seat okay, and then once they're all sat down, Brian and Arin press a gentle kiss to the sides of Dan's cheeks. 

Dan immediately blushes pink, a giggle erupting through him. Arin sighs happily, that one particular laugh making his day that much brighter and happier. Brian smiles on the other side as he starts to unwrap his food, feeling very happy for them both to be in his life.

Brian looks to them both as Dan and Arin share a soft kiss, his heart feeling warm and content. Considering what had happened, he came out okay and he was alive, which was something he was going to be thankful for for the rest of his life.

Dan turns to share a kiss with Brian and Brian smiles against his lips, already starting to take a bite of his sandwich.

They all sit there, together, eating their lunch with their friends surrounding them, and Brian feels the happiest and the safest he's ever felt, next to people that love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don't take it the wrong way if i don't reply to a comment, by the way! i appreciate them so much, i'm just not entirely the best at replying to them bc i get super nervous.
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading! :-)  
> (i hope it was atleast somewhat enjoyable for you)


End file.
